yuyuhakushofandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Outbreak
A Demon World Outbreak is a theorized supernatural doomsday catastrophe scenario presented through the Yu Yu Hakusho series. The result of creating a stable dimensional tunnel to Makai, with or without the destruction of the Makai Barrier, the event theorizes that the lesser, yet feral and bloodthirsty demons who have crossed over to the Human World with the aid the tunnel, without moral bounds or restraint, will cause great destruction and chaos towards the very foundations of civilization, become an active predatory and existential threat to humankind itself, and usher in a brutal Dark Age of existence. History Demon World Outbreaks are not new to the Yu Yu Hakusho world; Earth in the series' past has mentioned of mankind's beginnings and the laxness of Spirit World's own authority on demonkind's antagonism and rifts to the demon home dimension itself during such a period of existence. While not as great of an impact, demonkind still had a grip of terror upon mankind when they had appeared into the human realm, preying upon those who had wandered far from their hamlets and villages, to even assaulting and raiding said villages, to even being under the employ of various occultists and those with a high rank in power and command, whatever it be. After a certain period of time, Spirit World soon grew greater in their agenda to halt demonic activity, and had established the Kekkai Barrier in response at the closest level of entry between the human and demon worlds as a border zone. While demonic activity lessened as the centuries progressed, there were still some demons who managed to sneak past the barrier, and even as demons were not allowed into human realm, the increasing demand, appetite and lust for human beings grew intensely as the ban was enforced over the years. As time passed to become the late 20th Century, or Heisei Era in Japan, the affairs of Spirit World's own enforcement, notably being the lives and careers of Spirit Detectives Yusuke Urameshi and Shinobu Sensui, the affairs of Spirit Wave School master Genkai and Younger Toguro, and the affairs of Black Black Club member Sakyo, would highlight a rise of demonic activity and the possible occurrences of an actual Demon World Outbreak. Stages of an Outbreak * Stage One: Demon energy thickens in the human world allowing invisible demonic parasites thrive and feed off human souls and spirit energy * Stage Two: The size of the breach from demon world increases allowing humans to manifest Psychic powers at random. * Stage Three: Demon energy starts to flood the human world and lower class demons manifest at will. Though not strong or intelligent, the demons are bloodthirsty and hunt humans at will. * Stage Four: The final stage. The breach reaches a sizable diameter to shift from a rip in space-time to a physical passage allowing B-Class demons to pass en masse into the human world unrestricted. Impact of an Outbreak Should an actual outbreak fully succeed, its effects on the Earth would be great on the scale of a threat to human existence, and hypothetically, to Earth's state of natural order. Humans, merely low E Class, would not stand any chance against demons, not born nor highly developed with high spiritual, prenatural, and supernatural powers. Demons, hungry for human beings, could outright slaughter many at a time due to their strength and ability, and easily overcome any of their weapons, including firearms, military grade artillery, and ballistic weapons. All of civilization would be thrown into disarray due to the arrival of conflict against demonkind, with nearly all social, cultural, and civil institutions collapsing as the foundation of peace and civility collapsing as demonkind wars and preys upon humanity without mercy or conscience, or with discrimination to mankind due to their weak and near powerless being. Earth would also suffer greatly as well; with an influx of ecology and life from Demon World, they would also make a great toll onto Earth's environment, as lifeforms would not be able to defend from demonic creatures in the same manner as humankind cannot. With demonkind also boasting a degree of spiritual defilement, and their demonic energy foul enough to take the lives of those weaker at even the stench of its presence, Earth would likely have its existence bent to the cultivation and taint will of demonkind, with all of Earth's natural beings and order possibly wiped out and replaced with Demon World's own environmental standards. The aftermath would result in mankind's enslavement to demonkind, or if not, extinction. Notable Outbreaks * The Outbreak of the Portal Released by Shinobu Sensui Category:Terms